lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pain in Spain
"The Pain in Spain" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is also one of the episodes in On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis In Spain, Pumbaa is mistaken for a bull and captured by two bull catchers, Carlos and Conslalo Quint, but Pumbaa soon discovers that the current champion, El Toro, is unwilling to give up his title without a fight. Plot "The Pain in Spain" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat and his warthog friend Pumbaa. The episode starts with Timon and Pumbaa looking at a billboard with a picture of El Toro on it, saying that he's the bravest bull of all of Spain. Timon tells Pumbaa that he's three times as brave as El Toro, and he grabs his suitcase and dresses as a matador, using a red pajama as a cape. Pumbaa dresses as a bull and he and Timon start practicing the fight. Timon tells Pumbaa to go really, really far. After Pumbaa is far enough to start running, the warthog accidentally sits on a cactus and runs very fast, and runs over Timon several times. Two men named Carlos and Consuelo Quint see Pumbaa running fast like a bull. The men catch Pumbaa and take him to the stadium where the bullfight takes place. The Quints want to replace El Toro with Pumbaa, but the bull refuses to go away without a fight. Back at the billboard, Timon is wondering where Pumbaa is. A truck stops by and someone places a picture of Pumbaa, saying that the warthog is now the bravest bull in all of Spain. Timon goes to the stadium to get Pumbaa out of there. After Timon and Pumbaa find each other, Timon makes an escape plan. Pumbaa suggests that they just sneak out the back door, but when they open the door, the stadium is filled with people waiting to see a bullfight. Timon closes the door and washes his hands as he tries to think of another escape plan until he notices a red towel. Timon says that he will use the red towel as a cape and go out and act as a matador while Pumbaa acts a bull, and after they make a couple of harmless charges and everyone is cheering, they make their escape. But Timon thinks that he's going to get a pixie dust out of the towel so they can "soar into the heavens," but Pumbaa says the his idea is way better. Timon goes for Pumbaa's idea and goes out and act as a matador. Pumbaa is a little nervous to go out and then El Toro comes back ready for a fight. Timon does stand-up comedy as he waits for Pumbaa to arrive, but El Toro shows up instead and pushes Timon into a wall. Pumbaa gets out of a toilet El Toro put him in and goes save Timon. After the fights Timon had with El Toro, Pumbaa shows up to save the meerkat, and Timon realizes that it was not Pumbaa he was fighting, it was El Toro. Timon and Pumbaa think of what to do to stop El Toro from going after them, then Timon has an idea for him and Pumbaa to do the Flamenco. The two put El Toro in a toilet and the crowd cheers and throw flowers at them. Quotes Timon: You know, the other day, I met a guy who just hates being around bulls. He was from Constantino-BULL. ---- Timon: Why didn't I think of this before? Pumbaa: Did you just think, Timon, that you should use that red towel as a cape and go out and act like a matador, then I would come out and act as a bull, and after we've performed a couple of harmless charges and everyone is cheering, we make our escape? Timon: No, Pumbaa, I was thinking we'd capture a magic fairy sprinkle his enchanted flying pixie dust into this towel, that way we can sore safely away into the heavens. Pumbaa: Gee, Timon, that sounds a little far-fetched. I think my idea of what you were thinking is better. ---- Pumbaa: There's no escape, Timon. Timon: We gotta do something. Pumbaa: Well you're the brave one. Maybe you should fight him. Timon: Me? Fight him? Have you flipped?! Pumbaa: But earlier today, you said you were three times as brave as El Toro. Timon: But, I thought we were talking about a different El Toro. Pumbaa: And then later, you said you weren't afraid of nobody or nothing. Remember? Timon: Did I say that? Pumbaa: And then later after that, you said that you were born brave and I was just born. And then, uh... Timon: Okay, okay, I'll save us. ---- Timon: (after getting run over by Pumbaa several times) And remember, if you're driving home tonight, be sure you take your car. Goodnight. Video thumb|400px|left Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media